April 2005
PREV NEXT Jan 2004 Jan 2005 Jan 2012 Feb 2004 Feb 2005 MarchMarch 2005 Squeak Wiki May Fluidity example June July August Multidimensional Pizza Experiment FreeFlow NovemberControl Panel Big ToeDec 2004 Current timetable: From the beginning of 2005 we have adopted the self auditing interactive wiki as our external form. # P2P Server grid. Have developed a prototype intranet of 4 machines. Hope to extend this to VCN and then wider. # CurlChat communication portal prototype completed and activated # Linux Tmxxine - Alpha release expected 3 or 4 quarter of 2005 for private use # DIDO (Tmxxine hardware) already completed. Location and usage awaiting CPA approval. Tmxxine has always been an exercise in reverse engineering based on the assumption of existence awaiting compilation. # Development of ASQ - No start date envisaged DIDO (Dimension Input, Dimension Output) As we have reported earlier The European Space Agency and Nasa are looking at long term design proposals for FTL (Faster Than Light) or superluminal travel. This requires distortion of time. In the hardware component of time and multidimensional travel our investigation timetable is as follows: # Field acceleration (opening a communication channel) # Quantum and macro teleportation (utilising uncertainty in the macroverse) # Exploitation of new Hyperconductivity materials and fields to amplify the Casimir effect # Public portal and zero time time legislation (the creation of the Chronology Protection Agency) Hyperconductivity The effects of room temperature superconducters are now being exploted but we need to move to the idea of hyperconductivity Underclocking Lasers In a Bose-Einstein condensate demonstrated by Eric Cornell and Carl Wieman a collection of whole atoms is super cooled to within one-millionth of a degree of absolute zero. The speed of light is slowed to a few miles per hour in such a demonstrated substance. Time has been slowed and distorted to nearly zero. Links :Time Travel Research Center :For Sale - but not recommended :Catholic Chronovisor :Cutting Edge science **4 April 2007** - Cloak your time machine **2 April 2007** - Computer brain - Advanced Concepts Team at ESA - Two years ago with Tmxxine. This is our second year of moving away from static web sites and only using wikis - NASA Goes FTL How deep does the rabbit hole go? All the way to Cern, Geneva, Switzerland? - Warp Factor at Nasa - NASA Institute for Advanced Concepts **1 April 2007** - The New Dr Who series started in the UK yesterday. Here is a good quote: "The very powerful and the very stupid have one thing in common. They don't alter their views to fit the facts. They alter the facts to fit their views. Which can be uncomfortable . . . if you happen to be one of the facts that needs altering" //The Fourth Doctor Who// - Harvard physicist Professor Lisa Randall traveling through a fifth dimension "There could be a vestige of extra dimensions hidden in your kitchen cabinet . . ." Interview - Is dark energy an illusion? "There's no doubt that this question has not been solved" - Emotiv Systems "At Emotiv, we believe that future communication between man and machine will not only be limited to the conscious communication that exists today, but non-conscious communication will play a significant part" and it is not even April 1st. Oh wait it is . . . they are serious . . . - Spacetime 101 Flatlanders. "mathematical models of space and time have evolved since ancient times" - Watch What the BLEEP!? to see what is 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. Great fun it is too. 'Your theory is crazy, but it's not crazy enough to be true.' //Niels Bohr// - Books about Time Travel - Tmxxine Console Operatives "Communication with interdimensional beings from these externalizations of internal processes effected the inner teachings practiced by Templars and other Mystery based systems influencing architecture, art and the proto-science of alchemy. Gradually this experience and wealth is being recognized whilst the elements of superstition and ignorance are removed" - Science still awaits explanations for some things that do not make sense - yet - Jajah Skype without a PC? - A Special Relativity Simulator requires Windows and provides a teapot - Relativistic clocks demo - Quantum Memory: U-M Physicists Show It's Not Just For Theorists Anymore - Physicists Confirm Prediction On Quantum Teleportation category:time